


Losing Too Much

by AnagataOkita



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagataOkita/pseuds/AnagataOkita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is longing for the other half over ourselves that's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> WARN: This is a bad story that i made in a rush./shot

Isogai Yuuma is 19 years old now.

He had no family, only friends. Since he was on the last year of his Junior high school, his mother and siblings were caught on a fire that also burn his house down. It left a scar on him, but there was someone who acted as his father.

Since then, they were as close they can be.

That person is…

**_Asano Gakuhou_ **

**_._ **

**_Isogai Yuuma;_ **

Isogai was a cute, innocent, and warm kid. The good little boy, anyway. Isogai was a boy who could be Gakuhou’s son. He crossed his mind more often than he crossed his path. (Of course it’s not too often because Isogai was one of Class E students.)

He drew the Chairman’s attention like an illusion working at the corners of his eyes. Isogai Yuuma had walked into his life the moment he had walked through his private room door, and he had walked straight into his heart the moment he had looked into his eyes.

He was so _amazing_.

But, before thinking about what he was going to do to him, he made a big mistake. It was because of his ego.

Because Asano Gakuhou wanted Isogai Yuuma _so bad_.

Which lead to something bad happening.

.

It was a lazy Saturday night, Isogai was invited to Gakuhou place, for, he quote, ‘Help him with his college works’, and of course he agreed. He will takeany help he can to make himself a better person, a better student. But this was not the help he was promised to. Not THIS. NOT being pinned to the wall by him, anything but THIS.

“I want you.” Gakuhou’s hand grabbed his so tight that he winced. His eyes got that scary, intense look that only happened when he was seriously angry.

“I… I don’t want to do this.” Isogai turned his head at Gakuhou, “I’m… I’m not ready for this and I want to go home. L-Let me go!”

Isogai’s heart started thumping as he struggled to gain control of his breathing. He needed to fight back. But Gakuhou leaned on him, squeezing him between the wall and his body. Placing his hands on the wall next to isogai’s face, effectively stopping him from trying to escape.

“Wh-What do you want? Why are you suddenly like this?” Isogai cried out loud. Gakuhou stared back with such a fierce glare that it made his knees tremble with fear.

“Just shut up.” He whispered back.

“Stop… This is not—Ah!”

_ No, please…  _

_ This isn’t what I want… _

He began to feel nothing, even when Gakuhou had started to ravish his body. Savoring him like a predator eating his prey. The only thing he could feel was the pain in his heart and body. 

Suddenly, Isogai pushed Gakuhou away from him as hard as he can, causing Gakuhou to almost fall back and land on the floor. As quickly as he could, Isogai run towards the Gakuhou’s bedroom door and open it.

He was running down the stairs, panting heavily. Yes, he can do it, just a little bit more and—

“Isogai?”

—kicked in, made him hurriedly stop his step.

“W-Wha—“ Isogai almost jumped at the voice.

Gakushuu who just come home from Sakakibara’s apartement, was surprised by Isogai’s well being in his house. His brow furrowed, “What are you doing? Why you in here… in my house?”

“P… se…. me.”

“What?”

Gakushuu glanced over and saw tears glistening in Isogai’s eyes. He then immediately rushed towards his ex-schoolmate. His hand raised up to grab Isogai’s forearm.

“P-Please help me…”

“What happened?”

“Give him to me.”

There was Gakuhou, standing behind them.  Isogai’s heart jumped. He held his breath.

“You wouldn’t be running, Yuuma-kun.” Gakuhou warned.

When Gakuhou tried to snatch him away, Gakushuu pushed his hand and shoved the old man down, which result in him hitting his head on the table. Gakushuu and Isogai can hear Gakuhou’s groan, so they rushed themselves outside and slammed the door shut.

“Isogai, go! I’ll hold the door for you!”

“I-“ Isogai hesitated, he was about to say thank you when he saw the door slammed with such a force. It shocked Gakushuu, but he still held himself.

“Just go!” Gakushuu shouted.

So Isogai ran, ran, and ran.

He was sure he was far enough, so he stopped. He turned his head back, and saw Gakushuu running after him.

Gakushuu tried to hold his door as long as he can. But he was not strong enough, not as strong as Gakuhou. So after it calmed down a little bit, he let the door go, and running after where he saw Isogai ran off to. He knew the bastard—his father— won’t stop. He’ll probably slam the door one last time, but without Gakushuu holding it he’ll fall by the force and that’ll buy them more time.

He tried to look for Isogai, running left and right. Looking everywhere he can for the man, and he found Isogai, right in the middle of the street, looking at him with relief in his eyes.

Wait—

—“ISOGAI!” Gakushuu yelled. He watched in horror as Isogai was slammed by a car. His body fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

Gakushuu can’t hear anything but his heart. Thumping as loud as it can as if it’s on a parade. He immediately rushed towards Isogai.

‘Hurts’ was all Isogai can think about. Pain was the only thing he can feel.

The night sky blanketed before him, until he could see nothing but pitch black.

.

.

Stretched out on his nice warm bed, Maehara was sleeping peacefully when someone burst into his bedroom, flicking the light switch—white light flooded the darkness.

“Son, wake up!”

Maehera slowly opened his eyes, “Mom?” and looked at his alarm clock; it was 00:21, “What…?”

“Get off of your bed! Hurry!”

“What happened?” Maehara heard the impatience in his mother’s tone. 

“Isogai’s hurt badly. There was a car accident! Go to the Hospital!”

“…Huh?”

“You left your phone on the counter. And before I slept I heard your phone rang so loudly—that was an urgent call from your friend, Asano Gakushuu.” 

Maehara rushed himself off his bed, snatching his phone from his mom. Take his jacket and pulling a hoodie over his head. Then rushed to the hospital.

.

As soon as Maehara arrived at the hospital, he rushed to the ICU room, and was greeted by Asano Gakushuu.

“What the hell happened, Asano?!”

“Shut up.” Gakushuu’s cold voice stopped Maehara, “Keep your voice down.”

“I DON’T CARE, YOU JERK! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!” Maehara shouted, making a few nurse to turn at him and shushed him. He bowed a little, panic taking over him.

“Like I told your mom, he was in a car accident. Calm yourself.” 

Maehara tried to calm himself and clear his brain. He sighed and sat himself beside Gakushuu, eyes grim.

“But, what if he dies, Asano?” Maehara’s voice was barely a whisper. “What if… if his brain swells…” He met Gakushuu’s eyes, “tsk, I don’t know what I’d do if he wasn’t around. He will be okay, right?”

“Yeah.” Gakushuu assured him with a little smile, “He will be fine.”

Maehara sighed. Rested his back against the chair in waiting room. Suddenly, Gakushuu stood up and went over to Maehara, patting his shoulder, “Come into the cafeteria with me. You should eat something. It will help.”

“Yeah,” Maehara agreed, managed a half smile.

.

“So tell me. What happened?”

“The old jerk tried to have his way with him.” Gakushuu said, thinking back at the time he saw Isogai’s teary eyes.

“What…?”

“You know what it means, Maehara.”

Maehara’s mind went Blind, why would the bastard—Asano Gakuhou— did that to Isogai? Why Isogai? Isogai is a good kid, he never did anything wrong. He always tried his best for everyone.

“I’m not leaving him alone,” Gakushuu softly whispered. Maehara almost didn’t catch it because of how soft it was, “I’m not leaving a chance for that old man to come here.”

Maehara smiled a little, “Yeah, me too.”

They took turn taking care of Isogai. When Gakushuu got tired, he woke Maehara, and so on. Until four days later when they were both out trying to look for some coffee because they just didn’t want to leave Isogai away. At that point, Gakushuu got a call from one of the nurse that Isogai just woke up. And they both rushed to Isogai’s room, coffee forgotten.

But before they both reached Isogai’s room, The doctor called.

“Boys, why don’t you come to my room for a while?” The doctors looked bemused.

“What’s going on?” Maehara asked.

“It’s important. Follow me.”

.

“Take a seat, pelase.”

Maehara followed Gakushuu’s lead and sat on the other end of the couch in doctor’s room.

“What’s going on?” Maehara repeated.

The Doctor wrung his hands, but other than that, he showed no emotions, “Isogai hit his head very hard. The impact is colossal.”

Gakuhou stared at the doctor, “what?”

The doctor, Tanaka-san, grew more impact, “as a result, your friend, Isogai-kun, is suffering from amnesia.”

Maehara looked to Gakushuu, clearly preffering for him to explain.

“…” Gakushuu didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.

“Isogai doesn’t remember anything, Maehara-kun.” Tanaka-san said.

“You’re… kidding me.” Gakushuu looked seriously to Tanaka-san, “how can he not remember anything?”

There was a silence for a minute. But the doctor broke it, “He’ll be fine soon. Please don’t let Isogai-kun think too much when you meet him. Please act normally.”

.

After they heard what Tanaka-san said, the doctor let them both to meet Isogai. It was Isogai’s room. And a young nurse taking his blood pressure.

“Isogai!” Maehara exclaimed, moving toward isogai’s bed fast, “you’re not hurt everywhere, aren’t you?” Maehara began bombarding his bestfriend with question.

Isogai’s big gold eyes went to the nurse, but he didn’t say anything. Then Gakushuu snapped, “God, Isogai. Maehara’s gone crazy because of you.”

The nurse giving both Gakushuu and Maehara an evil stare, “you boys shouldn’t be in here.”

But neither Gakushuu nor Maehara give a shit about it.

Gakushuu commented, “don’t worry, Isogai. I can already tell that your forehead’s going to heal nicely.”

“You okay?” Maehara’s eyes still focused on Isogai.

“Uhm… yes.” Isogai said. “But, who are you guys?”

“Ugh.”

“Maehara.” Gakushuu warned.

Maehara cleared his throat loudly. Then he threw his arms around Isogai’s shoulder, “Well, we’re your friends!”

Isogai blinked, barely felt comfortable. How could he cope with being around others already?

“Well… um, hi.”

.

“Thanks for helping me—Ah, I mean, Isogai…”

“Hn.” Gakushuu sighed, “since everything looks fine here, I’ll go home. You should go get some sleep too, Maehara. I’ll come back here tomorrow.” And with that, Gakushuu made his way out of Isogai’s room. 

“Ah, Gakushuu. Wait a sec. I want to warn you something.”

“What?”

“Don’t you ever say your father’s name in front of Isogai. I won’t let Isogai be reminded of that insolen person.”

Gakushuu sighed, “Fine.”

.

Gakushuu walked himself out of the hospital, thinking about what he’ll say to the Old Bastard after being away from home for 4 days. It’s not like the old man give a shit, but he also took Isogai away from him. As he opened his house door, he can see the old man—His father—looking just like the devil himself.

“Why didn’t you come back after that night? Just let him go.”

“None of your bussiness. He won’t see and remember you again, forever.”

“Oh?  What’s wrong?” He demanded. “What happened?”

“Isogai was slammed by a car.” Gakushuu informed him shortly. 

“… what?”

“As a result, Isogai is suffering from amnesia. Luckily, it isn’t severe brain manage. And… he could possibly be stuck like that for the rest of his life.”

Gakuhou’s eyes widened upon those words. His heart seemed suddenly jump and quickened in its beat as he took in the news, “But… why?”

“That’s because of you, of course.” Gakuhou heard his son’s angry tone. “If there’s nothing else, I’ll take my leave first.” And with that, Gakushuu made a turn to attempt to walk away.

“Stop right there.”

“… what?” Gakushuu stopped his step.

“Tell me where he is.“

“Hm? Do i have to tell you? Do you think Maehara will allow yourself to meet his best friend? Isogai would be in danger if he is around you.”  Gakushuu paused for a while to turn to face his father’s face, “I’m going to interrogate you on what happened between you and Isogai that night.”

Gakuhou, who recovered from his shock, tightened his fist.

“But, he’s fine.”

“… Really?” Suddenly Gakuhou softly whispered. He couln’t help but ask.

So, Asano Gakuhou started to blame himself. He then began to remember Isogai’s smile, Isogai’s laughter… Shit. He then smacked his face with his palm. Annoyed and frustrated with himself.

_ What the hell had I done? _

.

Gakuhou then decided not to meet Isogai ever again. He realized that he was guilty, and made Isogai suffered even more. 

_Goodbye_ , Isogai Yuuma.

. 

And just like that, time went by, day after day, month after month, until one day—

.

.

Isogai Yuuma decided to meet Asano Gakuhou in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. 

—“Good afternoon, Sir.”

He knew that voice, he can still hear it sometimes, loud and clear, as if torturing him. He dared to look up and regretted it instantly. 

Then Gakuhou blinked and looked away. The problem was, that it’s not easy to look at Isogai like this. The glow of sweat on his face and the light in his eyes. _Danger_.

“Go away.”

“Go away?” Isogai repeated, a strange tone in his voice.

“I don’t understand the question.”

“But—“

“Listen to me, kid.” The Chairman leaned forward, “I don’t know anything about your past. Why don’t you just go back and never return again.”

Isogai had been feeling some strange feelings, but he didn’t know how to describe them.

“You don’t have to try so hard to know everything.”

“But Gakushuu told me to ask you. About my past,”

“Gakushuu told you to ask me?” Gakuhou closed the book he was reading. Then he smiled, but Isogai could tell that it was a fake smile.

“is he toying with me?”

“…”

“Then,“ Gakuhou sighed, “Know what you believe and know why you believe it.”

“Wait a second. Just who are you?” Isogai glanced at Gakuhou, but didn’t receive a response. Rather than paying attention to the conversation, the Chairman seemed to be looking around his office.

“What happened between you and me in the past?”

“Get out of here. Now.”

“But—“

“I said, get out of here. Now.”

.

.

.

After two months—

.

—This time, Gakuhou was the one who asked Isogai to meet up. As it turned, he can’t be part too long from the boy.

He thought about not making Isogai feels constant pain from what he did between them at ‘that’ time. They both meet up at Yamazaka Cafe .

“How have you been?” finally, Isogai asked. He was a little upset that Gakuhou had tell him to fuck off without telling him anything. “I haven’t seen Asano-san in a while.”

Gakuhou met his eyes, “my son’s been kicking my ass.” lied.

“Ah, really?”

Both of them was silent for awhile, thinking about what to say next.

Isogai decided tobreak the ice himself, “i’ve kinda…” He took a deep breath, “missed seeing you around. But, I don’t know why.”

_ What? _

Laughing, Gakuhou was thoroughly shocked, not to mention impressed. “You hate me, kid.”

Isogai shook his head slowly, “I don’t think so.”

“Oh?” Gakuhou’s lips were twitching with the urge to smile at Isogai’s honest word. “And why is that?”

“I feel like you’re a good man, no matter what Maehara said, I just- I just feel like, it.”  Isogai smiled, and looked straight to Gakuhou’s eyes. Which made the older man to turn his head away.

“Huh, whatever that feel is, just shrug it off, it’s your mind playing a trick on you.”

Isogai laugh, and oh how Gakushou missed it. He stood up from his chair and walked to the kid, and patted his head. 

“That’s the best for you, Isogai-kun.”

 

_ “I’ve missed seeing you too. But you don't need me to be beside you anymore." _

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to apologize for any mistake here and there :’) Thanks to my precious beta; Yukimura Ryuuzaki. I loaf you sooooo much <3
> 
> YEAASSSSS Asa(sr)Iso is a beautiful OTP. I just ship them so hard! i saw kokoikomi card and ... that just made my day <3


End file.
